


Services Required

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, kinkofthecastle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18-year-old Kate Beckett is Alexis Castle's nanny for the summer. She catches newly divorced Richard Castle's eyes and ends up... servicing him... in various ways during his child's nap time.<br/>Written for Castle Summer Hiatus 14 Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s a complete fluke that she even gets the job.

She was unprepared for the interview – at least to her standards – and he barely even looks at her resume, levelling with her at the start.

“I need someone to start right away. I had someone lined up but she bailed at the last minute to go to Europe with her boyfriend, so,” he took a cursory glance at the pages she gave him, the pristine record, the exemplary references. “I’m going to contact your references later today and give you a call tonight. Would you be able to start the day after tomorrow?”

She nodded, slightly stunned, and he just grinned at her, standing.

“Great. Well, I’ll let you know.”

Two days later, she’s knocking on Richard Castle’s door, and it hits her.

Really hits her.

She’s Richard Castle’s daughter’s nanny.

...

Alexis Castle is a sweetheart, much to her surprise.

Given that her father is a wealthy and successful author, she had expected a certain amount of entitlement, at least some bratty behaviour from the child, but she’s surprisingly grounded. Easy to handle, and kind, even, and it makes her respect Richard Castle in a way she hadn’t anticipated.

Of course there’s still the cursory glances at her ass, innuendos making their way into mundane conversation, which lives up to his playboy reputation, but she can’t help but be drawn to him, if only by the conflicting personas he presents on a daily basis.

Alexis dutifully takes herself to her room for her afternoon nap, and after she’s finished marvelling at the four-year-old’s maturity, she goes to check in with Mr Castle, knocking on his office door. He had told them he was writing, that he had a deadline to meet, and that he might not be approachable for a few hours. But he hasn’t emerged since breakfast, so she clings to the plate of left over mac and cheese that she made Alexis for lunch, to use as an excuse, if necessary.

She can’t help herself.

This is Richard Castle, who is holed up in his office not three feet from her, writing a book she already knows she will adore. This is where it happens, where he writes the words that mean so much to her, and she can’t control the curiosity. When he doesn’t respond to her knock, she pushes the door open to find him sitting at his desk staring at his computer, distinctly not typing.

“Mr Castle?” She inquires softly, and his head snaps up, looking at her.

“Sorry,” he says, blinking out of a daze. “Did you say something?”

“I was just going to let you know that Alexis is taking a nap, she seemed pretty tired. I brought you some food.”

She doesn’t mean to do it. She really doesn’t. But he’s sitting there with a smattering of scruff and wild hair that he has clearly spent the day running his hands through, and her heart rate picks up instantly, her legs quivering as she tries to control herself. Her voice betrays the logical part of her brain that is telling her this is a bad idea, and even she can hear the way her voice drops an octave with the words “did you need anything else?”

If the way he swallows is any indication, he doesn’t miss the innuendo.

“I’m having a bit of writer’s block,” he admits, and she takes it as an invitation, moving deeper into the room, unable to take her eyes off him, even as she sets the plate on his desk.

“Oh?” She manages to get the syllable out without embarrassing herself, and he nods as she’s staring at the pages pegged to string behind him, dangling mid air, laying out plot points. She doesn’t want to spoil the story, but she can’t take her eyes off them.

“A love interest for Storm?” She inquires, seeing the notation.

“You a fan, Kate?” He teases, his voice like liquid silk, and she shrugs, trying to appear causal, but she knows she isn’t doing a good job of hiding the captivated look in her eyes.

“It’s a love scene,” he admits, and she’s thankful that he doesn’t ask more, that he doesn’t tease her about her love for his books. “Can’t get it right.”

She smirks, a wicked gleam in her eyes as she recognises the curiosity in his. If he’s curious whether she’ll make a move, she surprises them both, because she doesn’t do things like this, not ever. But he’s so close, looking sexier than any man she’s ever seen in her life, and she can’t even find it in herself to be ashamed.

“Maybe I can help?” She asks, her voice low, and his eyes never leave hers as she gets close enough to touch him. “Give you some inspiration?”

He swallows, and part of her wants to tease him for what appears to be nerves, but she’s too determined to let that stop her. She kisses him first, unrelenting, and he returns the kiss with equal fervour, both hands clasped against her cheeks as he holds her head still.  She doesn’t give him time to second guess it when they break for air, her hands reaching for his belt, unbuckling it slowly before pulling it out of the loops, then unbuttoning his slacks and lowering the zipper. He lets out a soft breath, and she grins at his reaction, reaching into his boxers and stroking him experimentally. 

He seems surprised by her boldness, or at least unwilling to push any further, even after that kiss, so she makes the decision on her own. Sinking to her knees, she crawls under his desk, reaching for his pants and his boxers, pulling them down to give her some space to work with. He mustn’t be that shocked, because he lifts his hips to aid her, and she smirks with that knowledge, wrapping her lips around his length. He groans, and she pulls away momentarily, getting used to his girth, and looking up at him through her lashes as she strokes him firmly.

“Is this helping, Mr Castle?” She inquires, going for shy, and he nods rapidly, slipping his hands through her hair.

She takes the hint for what it is and opens her mouth, swallowing around his cock, sucking enthusiastically when he hits the back of her throat. Wrapping her hands around the base, she pumps slowly, before forcing all of him down her throat.

“Kate,” he moans as she picks up the pace, hopelessly turned on by the weight of him on her tongue.

“Kate.”

This time her name is a warning, not a moan, on his lips, and she stares up at him, sucking him with renewed vigour, knowing that it won’t be long.

“Fuck, Kate,” he answers her stare, and he holds her head still on his cock, coming hard, spilling into her mouth, down her throat.

She swallows desperately; pulling away slowly and licking her lips, before sucking him clean. He’s panting loudly, his eyes closed, as he leans back in his desk chair, and she stands, smiling with the knowledge that she just reduced Richard Castle to a begging, panting mess, and she slips out of his office into her own room. 

…

She’s only slightly disappointed.

She spent twenty agonising minutes in her room hoping that he’d join her, but when she realises that it’s futile, she can’t stop herself. She’s almost painfully turned on, and unable to ignore the wetness seeping through her panties. She comes harder than she ever has before with only her fingers to get her there, images of Richard Castle fucking her without abandon playing through her head, and pushing her towards climax with hurtling speed.

When she slips her fingers from her panties, as sated as she is going to get _for now_ , she vows to make that fantasy a reality.

…

Apparently he has other ideas.

He doesn’t emerge from his office again. He said that he’d join them for dinner, but Alexis is quick to assure her that he can lose track of time when he’s writing, so she spends the evening occupying the girl, and failing in her attempt to distract herself. When it’s Alexis’ bedtime she tucks her in and when she closes the door, she finds herself moving towards his office without even giving it any conscious thought. She pauses at the threshold, but ultimately enters without knocking, because she doesn’t want to be turned away.

“Kate.”

He’s surprised to see her, but she doesn’t fail to notice the way his fingers were dancing across the keys prior to her arrival, and that gives her the confidence she needs. Before she can speak, though, he’s standing, and holding an arm out to stop her from getting any closer.

“Kate, what happened earlier can’t happen again,” he starts, and she frowns, confused. “It was inappropriate. I’m your boss, and how old are you, anyway, are you even-”

“I’m eighteen,” she huffs, annoyed by the condescension.

“Either way-”

“Did you get any writing done, after I left?” She inquires, and he looks away.

“That’s not the point,” he disagrees, and she would almost find it cute, the way that he’s having some kind of moral conflict with this, if it weren’t the reason she’s currently so desperately unsatisfied.

She wants him in a way she never has anyone else before; she’s dripping just standing before him, thinking about him bending her over that desk and fucking her until she can’t stand.

“I won’t tell anyone,” she promises, stepping closer until there’s less than a foot between them.

He takes a deep breath, and she reaches for him, tilting his head to face her.

“I promise, I won’t go to the press, I won’t ruin your reputation, I just want you,” she confesses, reaching for his hand, and when he gives it willingly, she slips it up her skirt, dipping under her panties to brush against the wetness there.

“Fuck,” he groans, and she moves involuntarily against his hand, desperate for the friction.

“Please, let me take care of you, too,” she begs, and she knows she has him.

His fingers pull away from her, and he holds the digits to her mouth. She sucks them greedily, moaning at the taste. His eyes darken considerably at the sight, and his hand presses down on her shoulder, encouraging her to drop to her knees. She complies instantly, resisting the urge to reach for his pants, instead looking to him as he brushes at hand through her hair with unprecedented kindness.

“I wrote three chapters last night,” he admits, his gaze never wavering from hers. “Three chapters too filthy for my audience, but it certainly got me started.”

She beams, and he chuckles at her enthusiasm.

“When my daughter isn’t at home, when she goes to sleep, when she takes her nap, you’ll be here with me.”

He leaves the phrase so she can interpret it as a question, and she recognises the out, but nods eagerly.

“I want to help you in any way I can,” she tells him seriously, and he smiles at her response.

“Good.”

She takes the initiative, reaching for his pants and freeing his impressive cock, and he smiles down at her.

“Impatient,” he murmurs, and she just grins, proving just how desperate she is.

It doesn’t take long, to work him to the point where he’s panting, struggling for self-control, and she finds the power she has over him exhilarating. His hands are threaded through her hair, not pushing at her head but simply encouraging her, not that she needs it. He hits the back of her throat repeatedly, and when his breathing quickens further, she looks up to meet his eyes.

“I’m going to come on that pretty face of yours, Kate,” he warns her, and she nods, smiling around his cock, before pulling away from him, leaving only her hands to bring him to climax.

Longs spurts of his cum paint her face, and she stays motionless, kneeling on the floor, waiting for his reaction. He grabs tissues from the box on his desk, wiping at her face softly, even as he comes down from the high. She’s struck by the kindness he’s demonstrating, but when he drops the tissues in the bin, that man is gone.

“Are you wet, Kate?” He inquires, and she nods.

“I’m so wet, Mr Castle,” she admits, looking to him hopefully, and he smirks.

“Not this time,” he answers her silent plea. “You’re going to touch yourself for me,” he tells her. “Keep me… inspired.”

He leads her to the chair in the corner of the room, gesturing for her to sit before returning to his desk.

He’s really writing.

He’s sitting at his desk, writing, and she’s going crazy.

“Go ahead,” he prompts her, when he sees her hesitating, her eyes on him as he types swiftly.

She shoves her skirt down her hips and off, taking her panties with it, before pressing against her clit, nervous at the prospect of an audience. She rubs her clit with practised fingers, yet she struggles to find a satisfying rhythm; distracted by the way he’s watching her while still typing rapidly. He knows it, too, that she’s struggling – there’s this self-satisfied smirk on his face – but he waits until she’s beyond frustrated before stalking towards her purposefully.

“Need some help, Kate?” He inquires, so indifferent, and she whimpers.

“Please.”

He surprises her by pressing a rough kiss to her lips, before taking her hand and leading her through to his bedroom, shedding their shirts on the way. There’s wetness dripping down her thighs – she’s more than ready for him – yet he takes his time, rubbing his cock teasingly against her slit, and she lets out a frustrated moan. He’s pleased with himself, it’s all over his face, and when he can wait no longer he guides her to the bed, onto her hands and knees, before pushing into her roughly with one long thrust.

“Fuck,” she groans, overwhelmed by his size, and he rests his weight on her back, his lips at her ear.

“So tight, Kate,” he murmurs, his breath hot against her skin. She’s grateful for the pause, and she adjusts as he continues whispering dirty words in her ear.

“Did you think about this after you sucked me off, Kate? Did you imagine me fucking you? Did you make yourself come?”

She can’t manage a coherent response once he starts moving, long hard thrusts that are so powerful he has to hold her tight against him.

“Answer me,” he says, his words leaving no room for refusal.

“Yes,” she moans, biting her lip harshly. “But it wasn’t enough,” she grits out, his thrusts unrelenting.

“You wanted this? You wanted my cock?” He verifies, and she nods wildly, but he wants a verbal answer.

“Yes,” she screams, and his left hand moves from her hip to he breasts, groping roughly, and she comes suddenly, unable to keep quiet.

He doesn’t let up, though, fucking her through her orgasm, his hand venturing south and brushing across her hyper-sensitive clit.

“You’re going to come for me again,” he tells her, and she knows she will, she can feel it even in the aftermath of her first orgasm.

“Please, Castle,” she begs, unsure of what she’s asking for, but he stills inside her, and she twists her neck uncomfortably to see what’s wrong.

“Mr Castle,” he corrects her.

“Mr Castle,” she moans, and he continues, his pace even harsher than before.

His fingers are rubbing her clit furiously, and she falls into the mattress with the force of her second orgasm, the sheets muffling her scream. He empties into her moments later, his body a pleasant weight on her back as he breathes harshly at her ear.

“Fuck,” he groans, and she emits a melodic laugh.

“Feeling inspired, Mr Castle?” She inquires, and he brushes her hair back before pulling away and standing.

“Incredibly.”

She beams at him, unabashed by the way his eyes are roving her naked form, even as she collects her clothing from the doorway, leading him back to the office. She grabs her skirt and panties and she pushes him towards his desk chair.

“Don’t want to miss your deadline,” she says, and he sits, his eyes unwavering.

“What if I need a little incentive?” He inquires, his voice low, and she smirks.

“Then I’ll put Alexis down for a nap and I’ll be at your service.”

He grins, gesturing for her to come closer and she does, keeping the desk between them.

That doesn’t stop him though; he leans across and kisses her thoroughly, biting her bottom lip softly.

“Until tomorrow, Kate.”

“Tomorrow, Mr Castle.”


	2. Chapter 2

She is woken by an insistent hand on her shoulder, and she blinks blearily to see him there, squatting beside her bed, his eyes wide and enthusiastic.

“Mr Castle?” She wonders, trying to decide whether this is real or whether she’s still dreaming.

She reaches out to touch his face before realising what she’s doing, and discovers that not only is this real, but he’s now smirking at her.

“I’m finished,” he tells her, almost giddy, and she might find it endearing if it weren’t four in the morning.

“Did you want me to…” she starts, trying to comprehend what exactly is occurring.

Mere moments ago, in her dreams – apparently – she was tied up in his bed, ready to cater to his every desire as he typed painfully slowly in the adjoining room. Every twenty minutes or so he’d check on her, run his fingers over her body and make her a little bit crazy before returning to work, saying he’d return to fuck her when he finished the chapter.

She squeezes her thighs together to learn that she is, in reality, uncomfortably aroused, and when she realises he’s shaking his head in front of her, she struggles to remember her question.

He tells her that he’s going to meet his first deadline in years, and that he just wanted to share the news.

Now she’s even more confused, thinks maybe she should go back to sleep, but he presses a rough kiss to her lips, and she finds she doesn’t care that she's unsure of what’s going on.

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” he says, and she blinks, trying to understand what he means, when his eyes darken and she finally recognises the man beside her bed.

“I still have ten chapters to go,” he tells her, something in his eyes warning, and she swallows, suddenly desperately turned on. “But for now,” he starts, his eyes roving her body, and she finds herself wishing she hadn’t simply thrown on a t-shirt to sleep in. She has all sorts of skimpy, sexy pyjamas, but she’d been too exhausted to care, and now she regrets not making the effort.

“I thought I could show you how grateful I am, Kate,” he says, nothing in his words but pure sex, and she grins, nodding.

She lifts the covers in clear invitation, and he doesn’t wait, climbing in beside her after pushing the blankets to the bottom of the bed.

She’s cold, and about to complain, but before she can his hands are on her hips, sliding the t-shirt up and off, and his touch alone sends sparks of heat through her body.

She’s naked now, something he’s enjoying, his hands on her breasts as he thumbs her nipples, before leaning down to pull one between his teeth.

She gasps and he draws it into his mouth, soothing, and he doesn’t stop, not as she shudders or moans or keens his name.

He moves down the bed slowly, abandoning her breasts and hooking her knees over his shoulders, his tongue dancing along the wetness on her thighs.

“Mr Castle,” she manages to press out, and he looks up at her, smirking.

“You’re dripping, Kate,” he says, amusement clear in his voice. “Were you dreaming about me?” He inquires, his voice suddenly low, and she tries to ignore him, she really does.

But his breath is tortuous, hot against her pussy, and he knows exactly what he’s doing, the asshole, he knows he’s driving her crazy.

“Yes,” she admits, and he rewards her, dragging a finger through her slit, spreading her wetness and rubbing slow circles around her clit, and she groans, moving against him. He gets the message, realises that she’s desperate, and suddenly his tongue is on her, lapping at her opening, before he pushes it inside her, causing her to arch off the bed.

“Fuck,” she moans, as he continues using his tongue enthusiastically, his fingers on her clit rubbing, pinching, relentless until she’s a shattered mess, coming violently. He moves back up to her, kissing her thoroughly and making her tremor again at the taste.

“Bring me breakfast in my office tomorrow,” he murmurs, about to pull away, but she stops him, reaching for his cock.

“Let me suck you off,” she pleads, and he grins at her, shedding his boxers and straddling her face, making her crane her neck to finally get a taste of him.

She licks the pre-cum off his tip, making it clear that this position isn’t going to work for her, and he takes pity on her, rolling onto his back and letting his legs fall off the edge of the bed.

She grins at him, thankful, and moves to the floor, her hands on his hips, unable to wait long before sucking his tip into her mouth. She takes her time, recognising the rare opportunity he’s giving her to completely take the lead, his hands fisted in the sheets and not on her head.

“You love my cock, don’t you, Kate?” He asks, and she nods, relaxing her throat and taking him deeper. “Love having it in your mouth?”

She nods again, before focusing on him, hollowing out her cheeks as she sucks enthusiastically. “Maybe I’ll fuck your face tomorrow,” he muses, and she moans around him, arousal heightened instantly by the thought. “You like that? The idea of me fucking that pretty little mouth, not holding back until I’m coming down your throat?”

When she nods in affirmative, he chuckles, even as his breathing quickens.  

She picks up the pace, letting his cock hit the back of her throat as she swallows around him, slipping one hand from his hips to her clit, rubbing furiously.

“Fuck, Kate,” he stammers, and she’s almost there herself when he comes in her mouth.

She’s swallowing hungrily, plunging two fingers inside her pussy as he’s coming down from the high, and when she finally breaks she falls back onto the floor, panting.

She’s still recovering when she sees him stand, boxers back on, and leave her room without another word.

…

Alexis is still sleeping when Kate rises to make breakfast, surprisingly awake given how little sleep she got last night.

She’s frying eggs and bacon when the girl descends the stairs, and Kate watches her eat while glancing at the office, trying to catch a glimpse of him through the bookshelves.

He did say to bring him breakfast, she reasons, so she instructs Alexis to watch some TV, explaining that she needs to speak with her father.

She takes the plate loaded with bacon and eggs as well as a cup of coffee into the office on a tray, finds him at his desk on his laptop, and she’s turned on by the sight alone.

“Good morning, Mr Castle,” she says, managing not to stammer.

Apparently she’s more confident in his presence  _without_ her clothes on.

He grins at her slowly, though, and she’s put at ease, even if the throbbing between her legs becomes almost painful when he looks at her.

“Good morning, Kate,” he greets, gesturing for her to set the tray down on his desk.

“Alexis is watching television,” she says, trying not to make it sound too much like an invitation, but he sees right through her, sees the hunger in her eyes.

“You want to know one of the great things about my daughter?” He inquires, his voice neutral, even as he undoes his robe, revealing his nude body underneath.

“Hmm?” She wonders, as he reaches for her, untying the belt of her own robe and running a finger along the waistband of the shorts she pulled on, making her shiver.

“She focuses intently on the television,” he says, nodding to the living room. “You have to physically move her head to get her to look away.”

“That is… useful,” she manages, as his finger ventures south, slower than she can bear.

“How’s the writing going?” She presses out, trying her best not to rush him, not to shove her shorts off in frustration and beg him to take her already.

“Very well,” he says, his voice liquid silk. “My publisher wants to know what I’ve been doing, how I’ve managed to be so productive,” he chuckles, pushing the robe off her shoulders. “She says I should keep doing whatever it may be.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” she agrees, deciding to hell with pretence, shedding her shorts and panties before stepping forward and straddling his lap in that chair.

She slides over his cock, coating him with her arousal and taking him in her hands.

“I wanted to fuck your face this morning, Kate,” he says, his tone warning, but she can see in his eyes that he doesn’t mind her taking the initiative.

“After,” she promises, sliding over him again and letting out a moan when his tip grazes her clit.

“I need you inside me first,” she confesses, hovering over his rock hard dick for a moment before slamming down, sheathing him completely.

“Fuck, Mr Castle” she groans, stilling as she adjusts to his impressive size, and his hands go to her hips.

She rises slowly, until his tip is at her entrance, and then forces her body to take him in one swift movement.

She sets a punishing rhythm, his hands at her waist helping her along, pulling her down as he thrusts his hips up to meet her.

“You’re so wet,” he mutters, his hand slipping to her clit and rubbing slow circles. “So fucking gorgeous, riding my cock.”

“God,” she moans, shattering in his arms, and he slows, helping her ride out every last wave of her orgasm before returning to their harsh rhythm and pushing himself over the edge.

She allows herself a few seconds, resting her head on his shoulder, feeling his breath panting harshly in her ear, before raising herself on quivering legs and climbing off him.

She’s standing shakily, and he reaches out to steady her, his eyes midnight blue.

“Arrange a play date for my daughter this afternoon, Kate,” he says, his tone firm. “I don’t want to have to be quiet when I fuck that pretty mouth.”

…


	3. Chapter 3

She enters his office slowly, but making no secret of her arrival, approaching him directly the moment she walks through the door.

She knows exactly what she’s doing.

But _fuck_ , so does he, sitting there as if he hasn’t even noticed her, his brow furrowed in concentration as he types furiously.

“Mr Castle?” She inquires, teasing, but his eyes don’t waver from the screen.

“I’m in the middle of something,” he says, his fingers never slowing on the keyboard, and she huffs, frustrated.

Well, fine.

She starts with her shirt, slipping the buttons through the holes, and letting it fall off her shoulders effortlessly, and when that doesn’t get even a glance, she unzips her jeans and shimmies out of them in a move she hopes looks sexier than it feels.

His eyes may be on the screen, but she knows he’s watching her out of his peripheral vision, so she drapes her bra across the keyboard so he doesn’t have a choice but to raise his eyes and meet her heated gaze.

“You made me a promise and you haven’t delivered,” she pouts, his eyes skimming her lips.

“Did I?” He says, not moving, and apparently unwilling to make good on his promise just yet, but she’s prepared for this.

She steps out of her panties and takes a seat in the chair by his desk, her legs spread lewdly as her hand drifts down her stomach until it reaches its destination.

She slips through her folds with deft fingers, spreading wetness up and around her clit and rubbing slowly.

“You’re a tease, Mr Castle,” she says, gasping audibly as she pushes a finger inside.

“I’ve been wet all day, dreaming about you taking my mouth, but you haven’t,” she complains, jutting her bottom lip out as her fingers work faster.

“Oh, fuck,” she moans, her eyes slipping closed, because the vision of him watching her is too much when coupled with the prolonged arousal and the pressure on her clit.

She doesn’t even realise that he’s moved until she feels his finger join her own and she jolts, her back arching off the chair.

Her eyes open and she blinks, stunned that he was able to sneak up on her, but before she can verbalise her surprise, he speaks.

“You’re desperate for my cock, aren’t you sweetheart?” He coos, pulling her hand away and roughly shoving two thick fingers into her, making her moan his name uncontrollably.

“I knew you’d be thinking about it all day,” he adds, as she works her clit in tandem with his fingers, and she can’t make her mouth shut up, even though the sounds she’s emitting are making him smirk with arrogance.

“You like that?” He wonders, a third finger joining the first two, and she bites her lip.

“You want to come for me, Kate? Come all over my fingers?”

“Harder,” she grunts, her eyes squeezed shut as he slows, ignoring her instruction.

“Fuck, Castle,” she complains, and that just makes him stop entirely.

“I’m sorry?”

“Mr Castle,” she amends quickly, frantically trying to make him comply. “Faster. Please. I’m so close.”

She’s a begging, panting mess, and _dammit_ , none of her ex-boyfriends ever got her this worked up, this desperate.

He gives her this look of contemplation that has her keening for him and then he gives in, picking up the pace and thrusting his fingers roughly.

She comes apart instantly, thankful that she doesn’t have to be quiet, his name a scream on her lips, and before she can even think to pry her eyes open, he’s pulling her to the floor and pushing his cock to her lips in such a sudden movement it takes her a moment to catch up.

She grabs his hips for stability, her eyes seeking, and he smirks down at her before moving. He thrusts shallowly into her mouth a few times as if preparing her, before giving up any remaining pretence of being considerate. He holds her head still before thrusting hard, his cock hitting the back of her throat unexpectedly and she tries desperately not to gag.

He fucks her face with abandon, and all she can do is look up at him and take it as he increases his pace, his hands on either side of her head. His pace is punishing and constant, tears slipping down her cheeks and saliva spilling from her mouth as she struggles to keep up. He’s purposefully testing her limits – pushing them, really – but she won’t give him the satisfaction of trying to get him to slow down.

“You asked for it, Katie,” he reminds her, condescension dripping from his every word but his movements never slowing. “I know you love it, me fucking that mouth, forcing my cock down your throat.”

She can’t deny it, but she can’t do much to respond other than blink rapidly, but he doesn’t seem to care, speeding up even more.

“Minutes ago you were begging for me to fuck your face, remember?” He asks, stilling her head on his cock with a hand on her ponytail, daring her to choke around him.

When she does, unable to take much more, he pulls away, allowing her to swallow and breathe a few precious gulps air before continuing with new intensity.

“Take it, Kate, take it,” he grunts, shoving all the way down her throat and holding her head down on his cock, her nose pressed against his pelvis as he comes with a roar, spurting down her throat.

She swallows frantically, and his hands move to her shoulders as he struggles to stand. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, trying to remove the excess spit, and she finds his thumbs brushing across her cheeks, wiping away stray tears as her breathing slows, returning to normal.

“You okay?” He confirms, surprisingly tender, especially with his thumbs still resting on her cheekbones, and she nods slightly, not wanting to displace his fingers. “You liked that?” He adds, withdrawing his hands to push escaped strands of hair behind her ears and smiling at her.

“Yes,” she answers, a dirty little grin on her lips.

“Hey Kate?” He asks, his tone so soft and kind that it makes her heart stutter.

“I’m kind of on a roll with the book.”

Her eyes widen and she forces herself to her feet, apologetic.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“No,” he interrupts, smirking. “I’d been waiting for you.”

She allows a small smile of satisfaction at that, but lets him to continue.

“But for the next couple days, I’ll come to you, okay?”

She nods, probably a little too enthusiastic in her response, if his low chuckle is anything to go by.

“I just need to get it all written out, but when I need a break, or a little inspiration, I’ll find you,” he promises, and she nods again, surprisingly okay with the arrangement.

“Okay.”

He gathers her clothes and hands them to her, his intent to return to work clear. She takes the hint, slipping on her shirt and buttoning a few choice buttons, his eyes on her as she moves towards his desk, opening the top drawer and dropping her still-damp panties inside.

He’s trying his best not to gawk at her, she can tell, and as she approaches the door she tries her best not to show just how pleased she is with getting such a reaction.

“Mr Castle?” She inquires, before she reaches the door, turning to see that he’s still watching her and her lips press together in an irrepressible smirk.

“Please don’t wait too long.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Her parents ask her how she has enjoyed her first week working as a nanny.

She doesn’t mention that the highlight of the day is the child’s naptime.

She and Mr Castle have fallen into a mutually beneficial routine, balancing sex and work (both his and hers), but she isn’t about to tell her parents that. Instead, she prattles on about Alexis, and they tease her about working for her favourite author, and it’s nice, but when their coffee cups are empty she finds herself desperate to return to the loft.

“I should get back,” she apologises, blushing when they compliment her work ethic, and saying goodbye.

When she returns to the loft, she opens the door to find him slouched on the couch, his hand on his cock.

“What are you doing?” She asks, sounding far more demanding than she intended.

She _hates_ missing out.

“You left me hanging,” he accuses, and she huffs.

“You knew I had to leave at ten, it’s not my fault you started something you couldn’t finish.”

She doesn’t mean for it to be a challenge, but he takes it that way, and she’s aroused instantly by the darkening of his eyes, the way he stands with such purpose.

His cock bobs proudly, and he strides towards her, pushing her up against the door. He grabs her wrist with a firm grip, reading the time off her watch with a smirk.

“You have to pick Alexis up in twenty minutes,” he states, and she nods. “This time I intend to finish,” he tells her, unbuttoning her jeans and shoving a hand into her panties.

“I knew it,” he boasts, when he finds her uncomfortably wet. “You got to come and yet you still wanted more,” he says, pushing her jeans and panties down roughly and ripping her shirt open.

“Mr Castle,” she complains, a wicked smirk on her lips.

She knows what it does to him, when she calls him that.

“That was rude of you, Miss Beckett,” he begins sternly, and she shudders at the name. They’ve discovered that it turns her on, too.

“I let you come first, and you didn’t have the decency to give me five more minutes to get there too.”

He bites her shoulder and she moans involuntarily, his fingers removing his shirt and her bra with quick, practiced movements.

“Now you want to come again, don’t you?” He verifies, his fingers _so_ close to where she wants them, but not close enough.

“Yes,” she admits, desperate for him to move, and he laughs.

“You don’t think that’s selfish?”

She groans in frustration when his hands stay where they are, her own hand slipping down to take the edge off, but he stops her, pinning her wrists above her head.

“Please,” she begs, and he smirks at her, apparently satisfied.

“Since you asked so nicely.”

He pushes into her inch by glorious inch, pausing for far longer than necessary when he’s completely sheathed. He then finally starts to move, fucking her slowly with long, languid thrusts that only make her more impatient. She tries to move against him to make him increase the pace, but he has one hand anchoring her hands to the door above her head, and one keeping her hips still, and she’s overwhelmed by his strength, unable to move to her satisfaction. 

Eventually, though, it becomes too much for him too, and he speeds up, and when she’s _so_ close to coming he pulls away harshly, pushing her to her knees. 

She opens her mouth instinctively, and she wants to cry out in frustration when he won’t even give her that. He can see the desperation in her eyes, though, and he doesn’t seem to care, so she’s not sure begging him would make a difference.

His own hand moves to his cock, stroking his length with practised movements while his other hand presses warningly on her shoulders, keeping her in place. He’s even past words, which reassures her somehow, because usually he’s all about whispering dirty things in her ear up until he comes, but he stays silent, his eyes on her as he works himself to a climax. 

Thick ropes of his cum spurt across her face and chest, and she takes it without a word, hoping he’ll now give her some form of release. When his breathing slows he drags a finger through the stickiness on her face, holding it to her lips and she sucks deeply, her eyes pleading with him, but he just continues to wipe the mess from her face, taking his time in bringing his fingers to her mouth.

“Rub it in,” he says, when he gaze ventures to the way his cum is dripping from her breasts. “I want to smell it on you.”

She complies, his gaze unwavering as she runs her hands over her chest, rubbing his essence into her skin. When she’s finished she turns her head up to him, hopeful, but he just helps her to her feet and pulls her jeans up over her legs.

“You need to go get Alexis,” he says calmly, and she stares at him, incredulous, as he reaches into the laundry basket on the counter and hands her a t-shirt.  “Don’t even think about getting yourself off in the car,” he warns her, resorting to pulling the t-shirt over her head himself when she remains unmoving, slack-jawed.

“Please,” she begs, ignore his attempts at clothing her and getting her out the door.

“Have you learnt your lesson?”

“Yes,” she responds instantly, and he chuckles at her eagerness.

“No,” he disagrees. “But maybe in an hour you will have.”

…

She’s still on edge when she returns with Alexis, and he’s in that same spot on the couch, smirking at her knowingly.

He greets his daughter, still managing to shoot dirty looks her way that only make the pulsing between her thighs more uncomfortable.

Alexis wants to watch a movie _all together_ , and he thinks this is a wonderful idea. She gives Alexis a tight smile, excusing herself to the bathroom in an effort to get a hold of herself before enduring ninety minutes of sitting with him, painfully aroused.

She can do this.

Alexis usually naps at two, she can wait until then. She can.

Can she?

It would be so easy…

“I’d think twice,” he advises, his voice loud and deep, and she startles, looking up from the basin to see him in the mirror behind her.

“Please, Mr Castle, I need it so bad,” she whimpers, pressing her legs together. “I’m sorry,” she adds, her words genuine and not just to convince him, because _fuck_ she regrets leaving without finishing him off this morning.

“You’re a good girl, Kate,” he says, his voice surprisingly kind. “You should know better.”

“I do,” she affirms, nodding.

“Okay.”

He presses the front of her thighs up against the counter, his arm reaching around her breasts to hold her back to his chest, his eyes never leaving hers in the mirror. His other hand then reaches around to her pussy, slowly inching closer.

“We have to be quick,” he says, and she would laugh if she weren’t so preoccupied.

“I’m _so_ close,” she confesses desperately. “I just need-”

She gasps as he pushes two thick fingers into her, shudders in his arms even as he tightens his grasp on her body.

It doesn’t take much.

A few harsh thrusts and a well timed brush of her clit and she’s coming hard, her own hand covering her mouth to muffle her screams. When she’s able to stand on her own she turns to face him as she strokes his dick.

“Can I?” She asks, and he smiles at her.

“That’s okay,” he says, kissing her slowly. “You’ve learned your lesson.”


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time since Kate started working for Mr Castle, Alexis refuses to take a nap.

Her brows are furrowed, her lips pressed together in defiance, and Kate would almost be impressed by the child’s determination if Mr Castle hadn’t spent the last week on a tour of the east coast promoting his new book. But it’s been a week without him, and knowing that he’s in his office waiting for her is making her a little bit crazy, especially when faced with a stubborn little girl.

“I’m not tired,” Alexis says, crossing her arms over her chest in a gesture that would be adorable if she wasn’t being so damn annoying.

“Yes, you are,” Kate counters, marching the girl back to her room. “It’s naptime.”

So maybe the girl is four, and possibly out-growing the need for an afternoon nap, but it isn’t something Kate wants to eliminate, not when she gets such limited alone time with Mr Castle.

“If you take a nap right now, I’ll make you anything you want for dinner,” she negotiates, and Alexis’ eyes narrow as she contemplates the offer.

“Donald’s,” she says firmly, and Kate groans.

“I said _make_ you anything, not _buy_ you anything,” she reminds the child, who huffs, unimpressed that she’s been beaten by logic. “Now, naptime.”

Alexis gives her a glare that would make any preteen proud but concedes, and Kate sighs with relief as the girl crawls into bed.

When Alexis’ eyes drift closed, Kate descends the stairs quickly, entering his office without warning or hesitation.

He’s busy typing away, and she knows he has some sort of three-book deal for the series and that he’s under pressure to keep churning them out, but this is ridiculous. He’s just released the second book and the third is already in its final stages.

She closes his laptop, and he looks at her as if he’s annoyed at her for interrupting.

“Kate, I’m working,” he says, and she realises that he’s serious – or at least doing an excellent job of pretending – and she whines, frustrated.

“It’s been eight days,” she moans, biting her lip. “I’m so fucking horny,” she confesses in a whisper, and that’s when he turns to her, anger flaring in his eyes.

“You think you’re horny? I spent a week with all kinds of gorgeous _age-appropriate_ women throwing themselves at me, and all I could think about was fucking my eighteen-year-old nanny.”

She squeezes her eyes shut at his words, not wanting to think about it.

She knows how he acts in public, knows that these book tours always spawn articles about Richard Castle and socialite, Richard Castle and model, and she didn’t even want to think about it.

She has no claim to the man.

She shouldn’t feel so jealous.

“Fuck Kate,” he growls, as she slips her jeans and her panties down her legs. “I don’t even know what you do to me.”

“Then just let me do it,” she whispers.

…

He leads her to his bedroom, reminiscent of that first night, kissing her roughly as they shed their clothes.

His length is pressing insistently against her, and she goes to stroke him only to have him swat her hand away.

“No teasing, Kate,” he says heatedly, lowering her to the bed, and she smirks as she realises that he’s just as worked up as she is.

He doesn’t say anything – no dirty remarks about how her thighs are soaked, or how easily he slides into her, but when he hovers over her, thrusting slowly, words escape her mouth involuntarily.

“I’ve missed you,” she murmurs, still revelling in the feeling of him filling her so deliciously before her brain catches up and the embarrassment sets in.

She doesn’t allow him the chance to respond, rolling her hips impatiently and forcing him to move faster, effectively distracting him from her confession. He complies, letting her dictate the pace with her hands on her ass even though he’s on top of her, and his head bows to capture a nipple between his teeth.

“Castle,” she keens, as he sucks the tip softly before raising his head for a kiss while his hand slips between them in search of her clit. She comes apart with soft gasp, her mouth parting under his kiss, his hips still rocking slowly.

“Oh,” she breathes, as he picks up the pace, visibly determined to make her come again.

“Fuck,” she moans, her nails digging into his ass as he forces her to the edge, one hand tugging a nipple while the other teases her clit.

“You feel so good, Kate,” he groans, his gaze intense as he brings her to climax again, irrepressible moans falling from her lips.

He thrusts into her one last time as he convulses, spilling inside of her before collapsing. His weight is pleasant, and she holds him to her as they recover, his lips pressing a tender kiss to the side of her neck.

“Hey Kate?” He says softly, and she cranes her neck to catch a glimpse of him before he continues.

“I missed you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
